


Huyendo de la justicia (Y el amor)

by LocaPorDragonBallZ



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocaPorDragonBallZ/pseuds/LocaPorDragonBallZ
Summary: ¿La vida de cierto castaño futuro heredero de la empresa Stark cambiara con la llegada de cierto rubio que huye de la familia de su ex prometido?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	1. Huyendo de la justicia (Y el amor)

**Huyendo de la justicia (Y el amor)**

-Ya estamos a punto de aterrizar, Sr. Stark-

-Si "hogar, dulce, hogar"... Me muero por llegar con mi amada madre y tío-. Claramente en su voz se notaba la "emoción", apenas el jet aterrizo, tomo sus maletas y bajo del avión. Estar de regreso en su nación lo tenía dividido a la mitad, sabía que nadie de su familia iría por él para llevarlo a su casa, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz de volver a ver a sus únicos amigos. Cruzo la terminal, cuando sintió como su maleta chocaba contra otra. Al alzar la mirada, su vista se topo con un par de zafiros; no sabía cómo describir lo que sintió en ese momento, era como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo, pero él jamás lo demostraría

Aquel rubio sonrió coquetamente mientras le extendía su mano, pero el solo asintió con su cabeza antes de continuar con su camino. Salió del aeropuerto, allí lo esperaba Jarvis, el fiel mayordomo de su familia (Y la persona que él consideraba un verdadero padre) -¿Cómo estuvo su viaje, Sr. Stark?-

-Jarvis, el Sr. Stark fue Howard, sabes que no debes tener esas formalidades conmigo... Y con respecto a tu pregunta, lo disfrute bastante, pero ya llego el momento de cumplir con mis obligaciones. ¿Nos vamos a casa?-

-Sí, se... Tony-

Durante todo el camino, el castaño no pudo evitar recordar a aquel sujeto; lo admitía, era atractivo (Y mucho), pero eso jamás podría ser, el estaba comprometido, debía cumplir con su deber y casarse con Strange. Al llegar a su casa, Jarvis le ayudo a bajar sus maletas mientras el entraba a su "humilde" morada. Abrió la puerta, pero solo las mujeres que se encargaban de la limpieza lo recibieron con un abrazo, eso no le extraño para nada. Por supuesto, estaba feliz de verlas, era curioso que aquellas personas con las que no compartía sangre fueran las que más le demostraban afecto; mientras que aquellos que decían ser su familia apenas si lo notaban

Se dirigió a su habitación, nada había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, se dio una ducha para ir a ver a su prometido. Conocía a Strange desde hace varios años, no porque fueran los mejores amigos o algo así, sino más bien porque sus padres decidieron que sería mejor entablar el compromiso desde pequeños. Sabía que él era un buen sujeto, pero no sentía por el más que una gran estima, pero en fin, tenía que hacerlo por su bien (O más bien, el bien del patrimonio familiar)

-Dr. Strange, el joven Stark acaba de llegar-

-Dile que pase-. La mucama salió de su oficina, dejando entrar al castaño –Tony, cuánto tiempo sin verte, pequeño nerd-

-¿Te atreves a decirme nerd? Tu, pequeño doctorcito. Entre tu carrera y la mía hay mucha diferencia, tú tuviste que quemarte el coco sacando las mejores notas del colegio, y yo soy inteligente pero siquiera lo disimulo- comento fingiendo estar ofendido ante su comentario

-Dios, echaba de menos discutir contigo, enano-

-¿Seguirás insultándome o vas a recibirme como me lo merezco? Abre esa botella de vino que compraste-. Sip, a simple vista, nadie creería que entre ellos hay un compromiso. Eso fue lo que Steve capto cuando lo vio, o quizás eso fue porque no noto el "sencillo" anillo de compromiso en su mano

Uno diría que la vida de Tony, a pesar de su compromiso al estilo de la Edad Media, era buena. Pero eso solo podía servir como referencia a la frase "Juzga un libro por su portada", aunque no fue el único, compartía esa característica con ese rubio que había robado sus pensamientos

Al igual que Tony, Steve estuvo comprometido; en su caso, fue con el heredero de una empresa que se basaba en la creación de equipo para el ejército, el joven James Barnes. Pero si había algo que Steve amaba más que ligar a cuanta mujer y omega se le cruzara enfrente, era el dinero, por eso no pudo evitar desembolsar una fuerte cantidad de dinero proveniente de la empresa de su prometido. Por desgracia, fue atrapado gracias a las investigaciones que la familia Barnes había hecho, haciendo que huyera a oro país, escapando de la justicia

Apenas llego a Nueva York, se topo con quien consideraba el omega más lindo que había visto en su vida. Era de baja estatura, con unos preciosos ojos almendrados, y una figura que podía hacer envidiar a cualquier mujer. Pero a pesar de usar su magistral táctica de coqueteo, aquel sujeto parecía no caer a sus pies; eso lo molesto, pero al mismo tiempo, lo hizo sentirse mas atraído hacia el

Logro encontrar un lugar donde quedarse, no era el más limpio o lujoso (Como las cosas a las que estaba acostumbrado), pero al menos podía pagarlo. Ahora tenía que ahorrarse en gastos, de algo tenía que servirle el dinero que había tomado "prestado". La vida parecía que trataba de poner en su camino a aquel sujeto que conoció en el aeropuerto, o eso creyó el día que se lo encontró en la cafetería –El destino nos quiere juntos, lindura-

-A ver... No. 1, no me llames así, y No. 2, aun si el "destino" nos quisiera juntos, jamás estaría al lado de un pelele. Así que mejor ubícate, y deja de molestarme-. Tomo sus cosas y se marcho de allí, no sin antes dejar el dinero por su comida. Al instante, Steve noto (Por su ropa y actitud) que él era de los clásicos hijos de familia rica, eso lo atrajo más a él. Pero si el castaño creía que no se volvería a topar con el rubio, estaba muy equivocado

-¿Qué decías?- dijo en un tono burlón al ver como el motor de su automóvil no dejaba de soltar humo

-Cierra la boca, si solamente te quedaras allí burlándote, mejor lárgate-

-Tranquilo, precioso. Tienes suerte de que el destino nos encontrara de nuevo, y más que yo sepa de estas cosas-. Quitándose el saco, Tony no pudo evitar mirar fijamente aquellos brazos musculosos, mas con esa camisa que se le ajustaba (Y muy bien). Dicha acción no paso desapercibida por el rubio -¿Te gusta la vista?-

-Admito que eres bastante atractivo, pero para tu mala suerte, yo estoy comprometido-

-No tendría porque enterarse-

-¿Tiene arreglo o no? Necesito llegar a un lugar y no tengo tiempo que perder-

-Pues puedo llevarte, porque para serte sincero, este motor no revive ni con un doctor-

-No puede ser... Si no llego a la junta... Aceptare irme contigo, pero te advierto que si intentas sobrepasarte, mi prometido te cortara las bolas sin anestesia-. Saco las cosas de su coche y subió al copiloto, el rubio no pudo evitar reírse un poco ante su amenaza; aun así, lo llevo a la empresa de su familia. Claro que intento sacarle platica, pero era bastante serio y no respondió a ninguna de sus preguntas

-Y llegamos-

-Odio decirlo, pero gracias, me servirías de chofer-. Apenas entro a la empresa, no faltaba la clásica secretaria metiche que le hizo un sinfín de preguntas acerca del hombre que lo había dejado. Claro que él lo negó todo haciéndolo pasar por un empleado de su casa; lo que no se esperaba era que lo volviera a ver justo a la hora de la salida -¿Acaso has estado aquí toda la tarde?-

-No exactamente, digamos que iba de paso y algo me dijo que saldrías a esta hora, así que vine por ti-

-Te aclaro que llevándome no conseguirás nada, sigo comprometido-

-Eso lo sé mejor que nadie, ¿Nos vamos?-. El castaño soltó un gran suspiro de resignación, no le quedaba de otra, si quería llegar a su casa tenía que aceptar la ayuda de ese don Juan. Durante todo el camino, se conocieron un poco mas (Claro que no soltaría el cuento de su vida de un golpe, menos a un tipo que apenas acababa de conocer)

Los días pasaron, a pesar de lo que creería Tony, siguió viéndose con el rubio; y por más que lo negara, cada día comenzaba a sentirse más atraído hacia él. Lo que sentía era algo que jamás había sentido por otra persona, pero jamás se lo diría, el debía cumplir con su "obligación", debía casarse con Strange. Fue una noche que todo eso cambio, Stephen debía irse por unos días a otra ciudad, para llevar a cabo de forma personal la operación de una joven; y el tenía que quedarse en su casa para cuidar que todo estuviera bien

-¿Tony?- murmuro bastante sorprendido de verlo ahí en esos momentos

-Mmm... ¿Steve?-. Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, realmente no sabía porque se encontraba en esa casa la persona que le robaba sus pensamientos -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Unas vecinas muy amables me invitaron a cenar, vi que la puerta estaba abierta, como vi las luces apagadas creí que quizás alguien se había metido a robar-

-Tch, pues si tan a gusto estabas con ellas, ¿Por qué no te regresas?-

-¿El pequeño Anthony esta celoso?- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona, recibiendo al instante un almohadazo en su cara –Tony... Mañana me iré de aquí, conseguí un boleto a Reino Unido-

-¿Q-Que? ¿Vas a irte?-. De repente su voz comenzó a hacerse cada vez más baja, como si tratara de evitar que el pudiera escuchar el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta

-Sí, si sigo un minuto más aquí, seré hombre muerto-

-Entiendo, yo... Yo te llevare mañana al aeropuerto-. Cuando pretendía levantarse del sofá para buscar las llaves de su coche, sintió como algo lo detenía tomando su mano –Steve... ¿Qué?-

-Muchas veces... Trate de llevar una buena vida, sin rumbo alguno... Sin saber a dónde iba, y fue cuando toque fondo. Sé que un hombre como yo no debería hacerle esto a un chico como tú. De todos modos, quería darte esto- dijo antes de meter su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando un anillo que coloco en el dedo anular del castaño –Lo siento, este era el anillo que le di a James, pero vi como lo tomabas y decías que era lindo... Este anillo...Es lo mejor que puedo darte en este momento-

-Steve, yo...-

-Sshh... Más adelante, si vengo a verte cuando este mejor, supongamos que aun sigues soltero entonces... Dame una oportunidad. Te quiero, Tony, y te tendré presente a donde quiera que vaya. Viviré así a partir de ahora-

Ese fue el momento donde todo en él se derrumbo, inmediatamente se aferro al cuerpo del rubio dejando por fin soltar las lagrimas que tanto retenía. El simple hecho de imaginarse un mundo sin las tonterías, ocurrencias o comentarios de Steve lo hacía sentir un miedo terrible, ¿Pero quién era el para pedirle que se quedara a su lado? Por más que lo deseara, debía aceptar que ese rubio idiota se había robado más que una cantidad de dinero, se había robado su corazón; y por más que le doliera, debía dejarlo ir

Se separo un poco solo para tomar su rostro con sus manos, acariciando tiernamente sus mejillas, antes de juntar sus labios. A pesar de la sorpresa que esa acción provoco en Steve, no pudo evitar corresponderle, abrazándolo por la cintura. Sus pies retrocedieron hasta chocar con la base del sofá, se dejaron caer en el, inmediatamente toda la habitación quedo inundada por el aroma al placer; su mente les ordenaba que se detuvieran, que no siguieran con aquello, pero su cuerpo les pedía mas y mas. Decidieron darle la razón a esta última, yaciendo juntos en el más exquisito de los placeres

A la mañana siguiente, no hablaron de lo sucedido, había sido la mejor noche de sus vidas pero prefirieron guardarlo en sus mentes como un buen recuerdo. Tomaron un taxi dirigiéndose al aeropuerto, apenas poner un pie fuera del coche, ya lo hacía sentirse como el peor de los hombres –Gracias por todo, es hora de irme-

-S-Si, ve con cuidado- dijo antes de subir al taxi de nuevo y cerrar la puerta, apenas sintió como este arrancaba, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su saco para sacar el anillo que Steve le había dado. En la soledad de los pensamientos, lo coloco de nuevo en su dedo volviendo a llorar. El proceso de abordaje le pareció eterno al rubio, pero ya estaba todo listo para que el subiera al avión e irse del país; justo en ese momento, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Sintió un mal presentimiento, sus sospechas fueron aumentadas al ver un grupo de policías corriendo a un lado de su avión; inmediatamente se escondió detrás de un pasillo -¿Hola?-

-Hola, Steve-

-¿Quién habla?-

-Solo puedo decirte que no tienes que esconderte, la policía no te está buscando a ti-

-Se equivoco de numero, señor-

-Temo que no, anda, habla-. Se quedo en silencio por algunos segundos, hasta que escucho la voz del castaño, sonaba aterrado

-Lo lamento, no tengo nada que ver con ese chico-

-Escúchame bien, Steve tienes una hora para que vengas, de lo contrario... Bueno, Tony es un omega precioso, darán un buen dinero por el-. Apenas colgó, vio como una lagrima corría por las mejillas del castaño –Me parece que tu súper héroe no vendrá a salvarte-

La camioneta llego hasta una bodega, lo obligo a bajar y hacer que entrara a empujones; aunque en cierto modo, Tony no puso tanta resistencia, el escuchar como el rubio a quien se había entregado la noche anterior lo negaba había eliminado cualquier pequeña esperanza de ser rescatado. Apenas entraron, el sonido de varios disparos comenzó a retumbar por las 4 paredes, rápidamente aquel tipo lo sujeto por el cuello mientras colocaba el arma a un lado de su cabeza. Trato de soltarse, pero su fuerza superaba la suya, hasta que en un momento, el rubio recibió un disparo de uno de sus cómplices en el hombro -¡¡Steve!!- grito completamente angustiado, todavía tratando de soltarse

-No te preocupes, practique tiro al disco en Massachusetts-. Salió de su escondite, vaciando todo el cartucho en aquel sujeto; poco le importo que nuevamente una de las balas se impactara en su cuerpo, específicamente su estomago. A tropezones, logro arrodillarse a su lado y coloco su cabeza sobre su regazo

-Tonto, ¿P-Por que lo hiciste?- susurro con la voz entrecortada

-N-No podía dejarte solo-

-Pero tú vuelo...-

-E-Eso no importa... Tarde o temprano... Esto debía pasar-. Una gran cantidad de sangre salió disparada de su boca, no podría resistirlo mucho -¿Sabes algo? S-Siempre creí, que nadie lloraría mi muerte, que estaba solo en este mundo... Pero estaba equivocado, ahora que estoy muriendo, alguien llorara por mí... Y el hecho que seas tú... Me pones feliz y triste al mismo tiempo...-

-Y-Ya no hables, resiste...No puedes darte por vencido-. Las primeras lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas, cayendo en el rostro del rubio

-N-No tengo salvación... Pero al menos estoy feliz, porque fuiste lo último que mis ojos vieron-

-No digas eso, vas a estar bien... Nos iremos de aquí juntos-. El sonido de las sirenas acercándose le daba un poco de alivio al castaño, la ayuda llegaría pronto –Es a ti a quien quiero... Te amo, Steve-

.

.

.

En los pasillos de la sala de espera se apreciaba al joven Stark sentado en uno de los asientos, con las manos en el rostro. Claramente estaba desesperado, se habían llevado al rubio a la sala de operaciones y no recibía ninguna noticia sobre él. Sin saberlo, el no estaba en dicha habitación, sino en un cuarto algo apartado de donde se encontraba, quitándose sus ropas ensangrentadas

-Creí que no te alcanzaría-. Al voltear, descubrió que el dueño de esa voz pertenecía a nada menos que al prometido de Tony –Admito que tu plan es uno de los más complejos e ingeniosos que he visto. ¿Vas a irte?-

-Sí, tengo que iniciar desde 0-

-Tu forma de expresar amor es bastante peculiar, te felicitaría por hacer que Tony dudara en romper nuestro compromiso, pero vine a darte esto- dijo mientras le extendía un pequeño sobre, al abrirlo, de este saco un boleto de avión –Ya arregle todo, tu vuelo sale en una hora, mi chofer te llevara. Por Tony no te preocupes, ya le dieron tu "cuerpo"-

-¿De qué hablas?-. Casi al instante escuchó un grito lleno de dolor, se asomo por la rejilla de la cortina, viendo como él estaba de rodillas en el suelo cubriendo su rostro. Poco antes de soltar un sinfín de sollozos, frente suyo estaba un medico, en sus manos llevaba una urna de color café. Con todo el dolor en su corazón, tuvo que dejarlo en ese lugar; si él no podía ser libre, no tenia ningún derecho de quitarle esa libertad a su amado


	2. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Jamás olvidare el día que perdí al amor de mi vida, sentía que todo sentido de vivir se había ido al mismo tiempo que él murió, pero el destino decidió no ser tan hijo de p***a conmigo y me dejo un hermoso recuerdo: una mini copia casi exacta de mí, de no ser porque sus ojos eran tan azules como los de Steve. Deje todo de lado, mi compromiso, la empresa de mis padres, incluso la ciudad donde me crie, quería iniciar de nuevo, solo me enfocaría en mi hijo. Ya han pasado 5 años, Peter es un encanto, eso hacía que cualquier niñera que contratara para que lo cuidaran mientras yo iba a trabajar se quedaran deseosas por volver a cuidarlo

Como había salido de mi trabajo algo temprano, decidí que sería buena idea llevarlo al parque para que jugara un poco, jamás imagine que todo lo que alguna vez creí era mentira

*POV’s Steve*

5 largos años… 5 años en el que tuve que dejarlo para escapar de la ley… No hay día en el que no dejara de pensar en el. Cada segundo me pregunto si estará bien, se que lo está, Strange me había prometido que lo cuidara con su vida. Aunque sé que así seria, no podía evitar sentirme horrible al saber que ambos se habrían casado, tal y como estaba planeado

Quise despejar mi mente dando una vuelta en el parque, eso siempre me calmaba, algo dentro de mi me ordenaba que yo fuera a ese lugar. Estaba sentado en mi banca de siempre, mi mente comenzó a divagar como ya era costumbre, justo en el momento que un pequeño tropezó cerca de mí. Inmediatamente me acerque a él, ayudándole a levantarse -¿Estás bien, pequeño?-. No me respondió, solo comenzó a llorar, del bolsillo de mi saco tome un curita, poniéndosela en su rodilla

-¡¡Peter!! ¡¿Peter, donde estas?!-… Esa voz… No podía ser

-¿E-Es tu mama, pequeño?-

-Si-

Tome su mano y me acerque hasta un árbol, por suerte, mis gafas cubrían mis ojos (Además de que me había teñido el cabello a un tono castaño rojizo). Fue cuando lo vi, seguía igual de hermoso como la primera vez que lo vi –Peter, mi amor, no vuelvas alejarte así- dijo, al instante se quedo callado al verme. Supongo que él sentía un poco de miedo, pero en el fondo sabía que no le haría daño ni a él ni al pequeño –G-Gracias por cuidarlo, este niño si lo sueltas 5 segundos, ya no sabes ni dónde encontrarlo-

-No se preocupe-. Se lo entregue en sus brazos, pude ver que en su mano que tenía el anillo que le había dado un día antes de fingir mi muerte -¿Comprometido?-

-No, este anillo me lo dio una persona especial-

-Ya veo, su hijo se parece mucho a usted-

-Gracias, aunque sus ojos se parecen a su padre- dijo sonriendo melancólicamente, algo que el pequeño noto, así que acaricio tiernamente su mejilla. No tenía ninguna duda, ese niño era mi hijo…Tony había quedado preñado después de esa noche –Déjeme invitarlo un café-

-Oh no, no quisiera ser una molestia-

-Para nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer por aguantar a esta pequeña pulga-

-Está bien, vamos-. El comenzó a caminar, yo solamente lo seguía, no sé si era cosa del destino o una mera coincidencia, pero un fuerte viento hizo que mis lentes salieran volando justo delante suyo. Obviamente los recogió del suelo antes de limpiarlos, al darse la vuelta, su rostro se palideció –Tony…-

-¿S-Steve…? No… No puede ser… Yo te vi morir, m-me entregaron tus cenizas-. Comenzó a retroceder lentamente, hasta que su espalda topo contra un árbol

-No… Yo planee todo para que ya no me buscaran, con la ayuda de Strange, logre salir del país-

-Entonces… ¿T-Todo fue una mentira?-. No pude ni siquiera responder, cuando menos lo espere, me había abofeteado; no es como si no pudiera hacerlo, sabía que me merecía eso y más -¡¡Eres un infeliz!! ¡¡Te llore por meses, me culpe de tu muerte día a día y tú estabas escondido como un cobarde!! ¡¡Deje todo por ti, porque quería estar contigo, y tu solo te largaste sin decirme nada!! Solo fui un maldito juego para ti-

-No, no, no, Tony, eso no es verdad… Lo que siento por ti siempre fue sincero-

-¡¡Mentiroso!! Si realmente me hubieras amado jamás me habrías mentido de esa forma… Lo único que buscabas era acostarte conmigo, hacerme parte de tu larga lista de conquistas. Felicidades, Steve Rogers, lo lograste-. Cada una de sus palabras era como un puñal que se clavaba en mi pecho, sin que se diera cuenta, nuestro hijo había bajado de sus brazos. Se acerco a mí extendiéndome sus pequeñas manos, sé que no debía hacerlo, no tenía derecho, pero mi cuerpo se movió solo y lo alce en brazos. Al instante se aferro rodeando mi cuello, lo llene de besos, el me reconocía como su papa –No puedo quitarte el derecho de que convivas con él, a pesar de todo, eres su padre. Pero me has lastimado mucho, y me será difícil si quiera volver a creer en ti-

-Lo sé perfectamente, no he tomado las mejores decisiones, pero cambiare… Por ti y por el-

Los días pasaron, no fue nada fácil conseguir que al menos me dirigiera la mirada, pero poco a poco fui ganándome su confianza. Una noche, después de salir al cine junto a Tony y nuestro hijo, repentinamente comenzó a llover. Como mi casa era la más cercana, decidimos que nos quedaríamos allí; lleve a Peter a mi habitación, lo recosté en mi cama colocando unas almohadas a su alrededor para que estuviera mas cómodo

Baje a la sala, Tony había puesto la cafetera en función, el no me había notado. Gracias a eso pude apreciarlo más a fondo, sus cabellos estaban levemente aclarados, se había dejado crecer la barba en forma de candado, incluso su cuerpo había cambiado por la maternidad, eso lo hacía ver más lindo -¿Vas a seguir mirándome el trasero? Trata de ser un poco más simulado, un poco más y los ojos se te salen de las cuencas-

-T-Tan obvio soy-

-Jamás dejaste de hacerlo cuando nos conocimos, es obvio que no dejarías pasar la oportunidad. ¿Peter se quedo dormido?-

-Si-. Un silencio sepulcral inundo la cocina, termino de prepararse el café y me miro a los ojos, esos ojos tan hermosos que me enamoraron desde el día que nuestras maletas chocaron en el aeropuerto. Lentamente se acerco a mí acariciando mi mejilla –Tony…-

-Jamás pude olvidarte, Steve, pero… Tengo miedo de volver a salir herido, y no solo yo, no quiero que Peter también salga lastimado de todo esto-

-Yo sé que me he equivocado muchas veces, pero estoy más que seguro que esto es lo que quiero. Estar a tu lado es lo único que hace que siga con vida, el poder verte un día mas es mi motor- dije antes de tomar su mano, la que poseía el anillo que años atrás le había dado -¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te lo di? Que era lo mejor que podía darte en ese momento-. Sin decir nada lo arroje por la ventana, ante su mirada atónita, me arrodille sacando una cajita de terciopelo mientras la abría –Aquel anillo fue lo que pude darte en ese momento, pero ahora te doy algo mejor. Sé que no es el mejor momento y honestamente me imaginaba dártelo de otra forma, pero…-

Su dedo índice se coloco sobre mis labios callando mis palabras –Steve… Cállate y pon esto aquí- dijo mientras extendía su mano, ese momento fue mágico, el deslizar ese anillo a través de su dedo. Nuestro compromiso se había sellado. No pude evitar tomar su rostro mientras lo besaba, correspondió mi beso abrazándome por el cuello. Quería sentirlo más y mas, mis manos bajaron hasta su cintura, acercándolo a mi cuerpo; no se opuso, sino que una de sus piernas rodeo mis caderas, así que lo cargue por los muslos

Camina hasta el sofá y lo recosté dejándolo debajo de mí, mis labios abandonaron los suyos y bajaron por su cuello mientras le quitaba su camisa. Su respiración se hacía cada vez más agitada, me ayudo desabotonando mi camisa, fue cuestión de segundos para que toda nuestra ropa quedara en el suelo. Con cada beso y caricia, tratábamos de impregnar nuestro aroma en la piel del otro; en algún momento, el giro su cabeza mostrándome su cuello –¿Tony?-

-La última vez que estuvimos juntos, no pudiste hacerlo… No quiero despertar y saber que todo esto fue un sueño… Quiero que me marques, Steve, quiero ser tuyo- susurro aferrándose a mí

Sin perder un solo segundo, comencé a lamer su cuello, con cada lamida su cuerpo se estremecía. Mis colmillos comenzaron a surgir e inmediatamente los clave, la sangre broto y yo la limpie, concluyendo así con nuestro lazo. Por fin paso, Tony era mi omega. Sin darle un respiro, lo penetre de golpe, haciendo que sus uñas se clavaran en mi espalda; comencé a moverme, pero eso no era suficiente para mi, quería sentirlo mas. Sin darme cuenta, había metido mi nudo, lo bese antes de finalmente correrme en su interior

Sentía un poco de miedo ante la reacción de Tony, pero él me beso mientras acariciaba mi mejilla –Te amo-

-Y yo a ti-

-No quiero estar un solo segundo más lejos de ti, Steve, quiero pasar cada día de mi vida a tu lado-

-Yo también, Tony, quiero que nos casemos pronto- dije antes de besar su mano

-¿Esa es tu mejor propuesta de matrimonio?-. Sonrió de lado antes de besarme –Acepto-

_Espero que hayan tenido una gran noche, que hayan podido despedir el 2020 al lado de su familia y sus amigos. Espero que este 2021 puedan cumplir sus deseos y metas, y no hay que perder las esperanzas de que todo mejorara_


End file.
